Quand sonnent les douze coups de midi
by petite00
Summary: Ou quand Renji a faim... Il se passe quoi? Bah Byakuya subit. Humour douteux.
1. Chapter 1

Bon... C'est que je poste souvent moi en ce moment! Bref, me revoici avec une nouvelle fic' sur les deux de la sixième (peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore la dynamique de ce binôme) encore plus délirante, et pour une fois j'ai un peu de texte en avance donc pas de risque d'attente de six mois prévu.

Par contre l'idée principale est complètement stupide vous êtes prévenus.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à Tite Kubo

* * *

La nuit tombait à peine à la Soul So… Non.

Le jour se levait tout juste à la… Non!

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à la Soul Society.

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante, les animaux eux mêmes n'osaient sortir de leurs terriers/nids/cachettes/rayez la ou les mentions inutiles et de l'ombre qui les protégeait.

De temps à autre on pouvait apercevoir un shinigami se traîner tel une pauvre hère en direction du réfectoire de sa la capitainerie de la sixième un bruit, tel le grondement du tonnerre, se fit entendre.

Il était midi pile.

Renji avait faim.

Son capitaine, assit derrière son bureau, se retînt de lever les yeux au ciel, geste indigne de sa noble personne.

Pourquoi une telle exaspération pour une simple manifestation corporelle, purement inconsciente,me demanderez-vous?

C'est bien simple. Le lieutenant de la sixième division -Abarai Renji de son nom- était de ces personnes -Oh combien agaçantes!- dont l'estomac est comme un réveil, programmé pour sonner à heure fixe.

Et ce, sans se soucier nullement des horaires de service, évidement.

Or nous étions mardi.

Oui, le mardi, le jour que Renji -et désormais son capitaine également- détestait le plus.

Le jour où les officiers supérieurs passaient au dernier service.

Comment? me direz-vous, Byakuya Kuchiki, ce monstre d'indifférence, préfère certains jours de la semaine à d'autres?

Non.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il vous aurait répondu il y a trois ans. Mais tout avait changé depuis l'arrivée de son vice-capitaine.

Oh, je vous vois venir! Pas la peine de sortir de fleurs!

Le capitaine Kuchiki, glaçon national de la Soul Society, plus froid que le Froid lui-même (qu'il avait d'ailleurs détrôné à grand coups de regards frigorifiques) et répondant au doux surnom de Capitaine-Iceberg en avait assez.

Assez de devoir surveiller son insupportable vice-capitaine tous les mardis, de sa sonnerie stomacale de 12h00 à la pause déjeuner de 14h00.

Assez de l'entendre se plaindre.

Assez de devoir supporter les rappels du radio-réveil qui servait d'estomac à ce bon à rien d'Abarai, et qui se produisaient à intervalle fixe, c'est-à-dire toutes les cinq minutes précisément, ce qui faisait vingt-cinq fois en deux heures (oui, oui! Le capitaine Kuchiki, dans un moment de faiblesse les avait comptés).

Et plus que tout, le capitaine Kuchiki en avait assez de devoir rester de marbre face aux _conneries_ qu'inventait son vice-capitaine dans l'espoir de le faire craquer pour qu'il le laisse aller manger plus vite.

«-Capitaine il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?»

Et tous les mardis, le même schéma se répétait, inlassablement. Le capitaine avait d'ailleurs dressé une liste.

Étape n°1: Entamer la conversation avec un sujet bateau.

Done.

Il semblait au capitaine que le sujet du jour se résumerait à la pluie et au beau temps.

«- Quoiqu'un peu chaud, si vous voulez mon avis...»

Byakuya se retint de lui dire que non, il ne voulait pas son avis.

«- Je pense d'ailleurs que nous aurons de l'orage sous peu, la pluie sera la bienvenue et permettra de réapprovisionner le Gotei en eau. Il faudra néanmoins faire attention aux fortes bourrasques de vent, qui pourront atteindre des pointes à cent vingt kilomètres par heure dans les quartiers des divisions une, deux et douze (comme quoi la nature est bien faite). On observera également une étrange pluie d'hommes hurlants et de petites gouttes rouges accompagnée d'un ouragan ricanant produisant un bruit de clochettes dans les quartiers de la onzième. Les divisions huit et six peuvent s'attendre à une pluie de pétales de cerisiers et...»

Le capitaine sentant la migraine poindre tenta de faire abstraction de la voix plus qu'agaçante de cet imbécile d'Abarai.

Il se demanda soudain si Ichigo n'avait pas _encore_ fait regarder la félévision à son vice-capitaine pour que celui-ci lui fasse un remake de la météo du journal de treize heure.

Byakuya se jura alors de faire de la vie du rouquin un véritable enfer lors de son prochain séjour à la Soul Society.

En toute discrétion.

Bien entendu.

Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre. Il était 12h05 et l'étape deux commençait.

* * *

Ça va le début est plutôt soft j'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger la suite... Bon bah à bientôt...


	2. Chapter 2

Encore un chapitre, faut dire qu'ils sont pas super longs non plus... En tout cas pour l'instant ça va vite parce que c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà écrit l'été dernier.

Juste j'hésite à prendre une bêta comme je me corrige toute seule, donc si vous trouvez qu'il y trop de fautes (ou que vraiment j'abuse, niveau virgules) il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire.

 **Disclaimer:** à Tite Kubo (des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter)

* * *

 _Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre. Il était 12h05 et l'étape deux commençait._

Renji arrêta soudain de parler et se mit à fixer son capitaine de façon totalement dérangeante.

Étape n°2: Tentative d'intimidation tout à fait lamentable.

Done.

L'étape deux était généralement très désagréable mais tout du moins reposante puisque toujours silencieuse.

Abarai ne faisait plus un geste et regardait son capitaine avec des yeux fous tandis que celui-ci tentait de se concentrer sur ses dossiers et de faire abstraction des deux globes incendiaires qui lui vrillaient la nuque.

Les secondes défilaient lentement, presque angoissantes de par leur silence, en opposition aux minutes précédentes.

Byakuya senti sa main se crisper _légèrement_.

La tension montait, montait…

Et soudain «craaaack».

Le pinceau du capitaine n'avait pas supporté la pression.

Paix à son âme.

On chantera ses louanges sur des générations et des générations.

Amen.

Sur cette bonne pensée, Byakuya sorti un autre pinceau de son tiroir.

Depuis trois ans (ce qui coïncidait _étrangement_ avec l'arrivée d'Abarai à la sixième division) les achats en pinceaux du capitaine avaient augmenté de façon exponentielle.

 _Étrange_ , vraiment.

Les cinq minutes de l'étape se déroulèrent ainsi, dans un silence oppressant, et quand elles arrivèrent à leur terme avec le grondement de 12h10 Byakuya fut presque soulagé.

Presque.

En effet, il savait ce qui allait suivre.

«-Vous savez, j'ai reçu un texto de Rukia sur mon Soul Pager ce matin.»

Étape n°3: S'attaquer au Brother Complex.

Done.

Cette étape était généralement particulièrement éprouvante pour les nerfs du pauvre capitaine qui devait se retenir de découper son vice-capitaine en morceaux à l'aide de son zampakuto.

«-Elle dit qu'elle s'amuse énormément et qu'elle est bien arrivée...»

Sa chère petite sœur était en effet un des sujets tabous à ne pas aborder en sa présence. Surtout quand celle-ci était…

«- … chez Ichigo. Voulez-vous que je lui fasse passer un message de votre part?»

Un troupeau de chérubins en kimono rose et avançant à l'aide de pets arc-en-ciel passa.

«- Non vraiment? Vous avez raison, mieux vaut laisser les choses se faire à leur rythme avec Ichigo.»

Là, le capitaine ne put se retenir:

«- Abarai, si je me souviens bien vous étiez entrain de remplir un rapport _urgent_ sur le-stock-en-petites-cuillères-de-la-cantine-de-la-division.»

La grimace plus que significative de Renji se chargea d'elle-même d'expliquer au capitaine ce qu'il avait envie de faire de son rapport _urgent_ sur le-stock-en-petites-cuillères-de-la-cantine-de-la-division.

À savoir lui enfoncer là où le soleil ne brille jamais histoire de lui en déloger le balai qui y était resté coincé.

Le vice-capitaine se reprit pourtant très vite et afficha de nouveau un air innocent, une lueur machiavélique brillant néanmoins au fond de ses yeux:

«- Comment capitaine?! Ne pensez-vous pas que le bonheur de votre petite sœur passe avant un rapport -certes _urgent_ \- sur le-stock-en-petites-cuillères-de-la-cantine-de-la-division? Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça capitaine. J'espère que cette pauvre Rukia ne l'apprendra jamais elle en serait complètement démolie, peut-être même qu'elle en tomberait malade et qu'elle en mourrait et tout ça ce serait de votre faute parce que...»

Le capitaine, commençant à ressentir une pointe de culpabilité, arrêta de prêter attention au monologue de son vice-capitaine.

On aurait dit que celui-ci s'entraînait pour pouvoir déclamer en apnée la tirade du nez de Cyrano.

Autrement dit, cela ressemblait à une réplique sans fin avec beaucoup de «et» et de phrases complexes et définitivement pas assez de points.

Insupportable.

La migraine du capitaine fit un retour en force quand Abarai en arriva à «et vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience, quoi qu'encore faut-il en vous en ayez une et...».

Il regarda son propre rapport urgent à peine entamé sur le-stock-en-couteaux-de-la-cantine-de-la-division et se demanda si il y en avait assez pour que l'on ne remarque pas «l'emprunt» d'un couteau de cuisine assez aiguisé pour commettre un imbécilicide.

Il décida que oui, si le stock de couteau passait de 1436 à 1435 le chef cuisinier -qui était d'une rigueur plus importante que celle de Soi Fon elle-même- le remarquerait tout de suite.

Dommage.

«-… et tout ça pour un rapport _urgent_ sur le-stock-en-petites-cuillères-de-la-cantine-de-la-division.»

Le capitaine soupira, heureux que Renji ait finalement mit fin à sa diarrhée verbale, à ce monologue interminable.

L'étape prenait fin et on entendit bientôt résonner le grondement de 12h15.

* * *

J'ai relu le texte intégral et je me fais l'effet d'une folle bonne à interner... Et encore, honnêtement, vous n'avez pas vu le pire...

Un grand merci à **Arya Cahill** et **Chinumi** pour leurs review qui m'ont fait suuuper plaisir ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà après ce chapitre il me reste à peu près cent mots que j'ai écrits l'été dernier et je reprend l'écriture de la fic'. Je suis désolée si c'est un peu ... lourd. Ouais, lourd, c'est le mot. Mais il y a six mois quand j'avais pas trop d'inspiration ça a donné... ça?

Oh euh... Désolée vu que le chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres j'ai pas trop eu le temps de corriger (pas du tout en fait).

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach... bah malheureusement je suis pas assez sérieuse (et je dessine pas assez bien TT) pour que ça soit de moi... Donc ouais, c'est toujours à Tite Kubo pour ce que j'en sais.

* * *

 _L'étape prenait fin et on entendit bientôt résonner le grondement de 12h15._

L'étape numéro quatre était une des seules à ne pas être clairement définies, ce qui ne la rendait que plus effrayante.

Le capitaine se surprit à retenir son souffle tandis qu'il tentait d'avoir l'air passionné par la relecture de ses notes.

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit son vice-capitaine se lever et s'apprêtait à le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Byakuya releva vivement les yeux et fut récompensé par une vue assez saisissante.

Son vice-capitaine était figé, semblant guetter quelque-chose, l'air enragé: yeux luisants et bave aux lèvres. Il brandissait une tapette à mouches électrique et répétait une sorte de litanie comme un mantra d'une voix rauque, basse et clairement _complètement dérangée_ :

«-… moustiques, tueeer moustiques, tueeer moustiques, tueeer...»

Le capitaine ne pu retenir un profond soupir de découragement. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas la foi de faire remarquer que l'on n'avait jamais vu des moustiques à midi quinze au Gotei, heure la plus chaude de la journée.

Pas même à midi seize.

Abarai était vraiment un crétin fini.

Ce dernier se mit à sauter dans tous les coins de la pièce, tel le babouin lui servant de zampakuto, en donnant des coups de raquette partout.

Byakuya décida de laisser couler.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit n'est-ce pas?

Il déchanta bien vite en entendant un bruit de casse.

Ce n'était tout de même pas ce qu'il croyait?

Il se tourna vers la source du son et aperçu son vice-capitaine, l'arme du crime (ici, une raquette à mouches) à la main et regardant presque piteusement le cadavre de son défunt vase chinois favori.

Là, le capitaine vit rose (rouge c'est tellement désuet, et puis de tout de façon le rose va bien mieux à son zampakuto).

Il pris seulement sa voix la plus glaciale (celle qui faisait chuter la température à moins cinquante-trois degrés, même en période de canicule et trembler les glaçons) et annonça simplement:

«-L'achat d'un nouveau vase sera retenu sur _vos_ prochain _s_ _bulletins_ de salaire Abarai.»

Le vice-capitaine retourna à sa place en traînant des pieds.

L'étape numéro quatre avait lamentablement échoué.

Byakuya savoura les deux minutes de calme que lui avait accordées son meilleur ton réfrigérant et se prépara mentalement à _l'horreur_ de l'étape cinq.

L'aiguille de la pendule se déplaça sur 12h20 et l'habituel grondement se fit entendre.

«- Capitaine écoutez ça. C'est un canard qui lève une patte. Il trouve ça drôle. Il lève l'autre et il tombe. Elle est bonne hein? Il est trop con ce canard!»

Étape n°5: avalanche de blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres.

Done.

Un énième soupir blasé sorti de la bouche du capitaine et il se surprit à trouver le temps abominablement long.

«- J'ai trois poussins et j'en veux deux. Que dois-je faire?»

«-...»

Vraiment très long.

«- Pas de réponse, vraiment? Eh bien c'est tout simple: j'en pousse un! Ah, ah, ah!»

Le capitaine se demanda soudain comment Renji arrivait à renouveler son stock de blagues pourries chaque semaine.

Puis il décida que c'était de la faute d'Ichigo.

D'ailleurs c'était _toujours_ de la faute d'Ichigo.

«- Un phoque respire par les fesses. Il s'assoit, et il meurt.»

Pauvre phoque.

Ça aussi c'était de la faute d'Ichigo, tiens.

«-Oh! J'en ai une que vous allez a-do-rer… C'est un couple de petits vieux qui se disputent tout le temps, mais alors tout-le-temps! Par exemple, quand la vieille fait la vaisselle et qu'elle casse une assiette le vieux dit M **ais tu pourrais faire attention enfin! T'as cassé une assiette! Et la vieille répond Tais-toi, c'est moi qui fais la vaisselle.. Ou encore lorsque le vieux conduit et qu'il dépasse la limite de vitesse la vieille dit Mais tu pourrais faire attention enfin! Tu vas trop vite! et le vieux lui répond Tais-toi, c'est moi qui conduit.. Ou alors quand ils se promènent en longeant un champ avec des chevals et que...»**

Le capitaine ne pu se retenir. C'était son devoir. Il devait…

«- Des chevaux Abarai, des _chevaux_.»

«- Tais-toi, c'est moi qui raconte.»

...intervenir.

Le capitaine hésita à faire mettre la chose qui lui faisait face en cellule pour non respect de son supérieur.

Ce n'était pas de l'abus de pouvoir n'est-ce pas?

Après tout la _chose_ l'avais _tutoyé_.

Oui. _Lui_ , le grand et noble Byakuya Kuchiki.

Un sacrilège vraiment.

Non. Il devait tenir bon.

Enfermer son vice-capitaine n'était pas une solution.

Il serait impossible d'expliquer au capitaine commandant Yamamoto pourquoi Abarai se retrouvait en cellule chaque semaine le mardi de midi à quatorze heure.

Quoique cela justifierait largement le salaire des gardiens de prison.

Enfin non. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. De tout de façon les cinq minutes arrivaient presque à leur terme.

Presque.

«-Capitaine, une dernière. C'est un gars qui s'appelle Bubu. Bubu est un peu attardé et vit dans un centre spécialisé. Un jour son infirmier lui dit **Bon, Bubu, aujourd'hui on réapprend à compter.** »

Pauvre homme, se dit le capitaine.

Non seulement il avait une intelligence relativement inférieure à celle de Renji lui-même (ce qui ne voulait tout de même pas rien dire) mais en plus ses parents l'avaient visiblement confondu avec le chien à sa naissance.

Rendez-vous compte! S'appeler Bubu tout de même…

«-… L'infirmier ouvre donc la porte d'une chambre et demande à Bubu de compter le nombre de lits, et Bubu compte **uuuuun… deuuuuuux…»**

Le capitaine avait l'impression qu'Abarai lui-même se concentrait pour compter.

«-...et l'infirmier tout content le félicite en disant **C'est bien Bubu!** Et ils continuent ainsi de chambre en chambre, dans des pièces où les lits sont de plus en plus nombreux et à chaque fois l'infirmier récompense son patient d'un **C'est bien Bubu!** extatique. Après que Bubu ait compté jusqu'à cinquante dans le plus grand dortoir de l'étage et que son infirmier l'ait félicité ils passent à l'étage inférieur et là l'infirmier ouvre la porte d'un dortoir avec des lits… des lits… euh...»

Renji, cherchant ses mots, se mit à mimer avec ses mains un lit à deux étages.

«- Des lits superposés Abarai?»

«- Ouuuui bravo Bubuuuu!» *

Le capitaine était l'allégorie même de la résignation.

Après tout il _savait_ qu'il aurait dû se taire.

«- J'ai désormais le droit de vous appeler captain Bubu pendant une semaine.»

Le capitaine fut soudain pris d'une folle envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs.

La fin de l'étape cinq (pourtant plus qu'agaçante) arriva bien trop vite aux yeux du capitaine.

Car les blagues de Renji étaient toujours plus distrayantes que ce qui allait suivre, c'est dire à quel point l'étape six était ennuyeuse.

* * *

* Super dédicace au meilleur prof de solfège de tous les temps, même si j'espère bien qu'il ne tombera jamais sur… ça…

Merci à **Arya Cahill** et **Chinumi** pour leur review qui me font sauter partout (on est folle et on ne se refait pas).

Réponse à notre **Guest** nationale: Merci! Ouais Ok c'est peut-être un peu nawak ^^" (mais heureusement c'est voulu). J'aime victimiser mes persos préférés et en l'occurrence le père Kuchiki s'y prête plutôt bien XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Nous avons avec les cent premiers mots de ce chapitre fini ma réserve d'écriture. Ce qui signifie que la quasi-intégralité de ce chapitre a été rédigé cet après-midi. Or, il se trouve que je suis sous médicaments (pour un accident ridicule, breeeeef…) ce qui a donné… ça. *a enfin trouvé une super excuse pour partir dans les pires délires jamais lus de mémoire de fanfiction*

 **Disclaimer:** Les deux officiers que je mets outrageusement en scène, ainsi que leur cadre de travail appartiennent exclusivement à Tite Kubo. Je signale également que tous les passages en italique dans les paroles de Renji sont des extraits de l'article traitant du paresseux de Wikipédia (les recherches ça va bien deux minutes).

* * *

 _La fin de l'étape cinq (pourtant plus qu'agaçante) arriva bien trop vite aux yeux du capitaine._

 _Car les blagues de Renji étaient toujours plus distrayantes que ce qui allait suivre, c'est dire à quel point l'étape six était ennuyeuse._

À 12h25 pile Renji se leva et contourna son bureau. Il sorti, comme par magie, un tableau et une craie de derrière celui-ci, enfila une blouse et une perruque blanche et posa sur son nez une paire de lunettes rondes.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant d'annoncer d'un ton grinçant, frôlant les limites du sadisme:

«-Bieeeeen… J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que notre leçon du jour portera sur l'animal fas-ci-nant qu'est le paresseux! Heureux?»

 _Trèeeeees heureux._

Etape n°6: Cours théorique portant sur un sujet pour le moins… inintéressant.

Done.

«Le paresseux. Le paresseux est un animal appartenant à la famille des mamiphères. C'est en effet un _des_ _mammifères_ _arboricoles d'_ _Amérique_ _tropicale qui constituent le sous-ordre des_ _Folivora_ _. Ce sont des animaux de taille moyenne au mode de vie original: ils sont presque toujours suspendus à l'envers dans les arbres et se déplacent avec lenteur. Ils possèdent de longues_ griffes...»

Malgré l'horreur qui le gagnait pas à pas, le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le ʺsujet du jourʺ était tout de même particulièrement bien choisit.

Qui pourrait être mieux placé qu'Abarai pour lui parler du paresseux et de son _incroyable_ lenteur.

Après tout, même ce babouin décérébré devait connaître un minimum ses propres cousins, et à plus fortes raison, un cousin aussi proche.

«- ... _Les paresseux de la famille des_ _Bradypodidae_ _sont aussi appelés «aïs», chacun de leurs membres se terminant par trois doigts griffus, ce qui les distingue des «unaus», de la famille des_ _Megalonychidae_ _, qui ne présentent que deux griffes à chaque main...»_

Byakuya fixait son subordonné, désabusé. Renji n'avait visiblement aucunes notes en main, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait appris son sujet par coeur et le capitaine ne pouvait manquer de se faire la réflexion que le jeune shinigami mettait rarement autant d'enthousiasme à retenir un ordre ou une tâche à accomplir…

 _«-Outre les six espèces vivant actuellement, on connaît quatre espèces éteintes de paresseux géants qui vivaient en Amérique...»_

Le capitaine en faisait en tout cas le serment: si le babouin rouge ne se taisait pas bientôt, il pourrait d'ores et déjà se considérer comme une espèce éteinte par dossiers interposés.

 _«-...Les fossiles de trois d'entre elles ont été trouvés dans l'asphalte des_ _Tar Pits de Rancho La Brea_ _2_ _qui abrite de_ _s f_ _ossiles_ _récents de la dernière_ _ère glaciaire_ _(_ _-40 000 à -10 000 ans). Il ne faut pas les confondre avec le «paresseux australien», un autre nom donné au_ _koala_ _,_ _mammifère marsupial...»_

Partant dans ses réflexions profondément philosophiques sur les différents modes d'extinction des singes un peu trop agaçants pour leur propre bien le capitaine fut néanmoins rapidement rappelé à l'ordre:

«-Monsieur Kuchiki! Vous qui m'écoutez de façon si attentive, pourriez-vous me répéter à quelle famille appartiennent les paresseux appelés «aïs»?»

L'élève regardait son maître autoproclamé avec un air presque hébété, et répondit presque par automatisme se vautrant avec plus ou moins de grâce dans l'absurdité de la scène:

«-… Euh...»

«-Don't fout' you de ma gueule!» hurla Renji en jetant une craie au visage du pauvre capitaine qui nageait en pleine quatrième dimension.

Byakuka observa avec un étonnement non feint les résidus de ce qui avait été une craie violette répandus sur son bureau avant de lever un regard plus qu'incrédule vers son vice-capitaine, qui semblait légèrement figé depuis sa dernière action…

«- Abarai...» murmura doucement le capitaine.

«- Bon. Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé. La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui! Nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine pour une autre aventure encore plus passionante!»

«-Abarai!» claqua sèchement le capitaine tandis que Renji poussait un couinement de peur avant de se défaire de son attirail de savant fou en vitesse pour retourner se cacher derrière un dossier durant la fin des cinq minutes du cycle.

Le capitaine ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de s'auto-congratuler intérieurement pour son autorité, tout en se demandant à quel moment au juste il était tombé aussi bas.

Oh, il y était. C'était très certainement lors de la toute première visite d'Ichigo à la Soul Society.

Tout prenait soudainement du sens.

Néanmoins, pendant que Byakuya repartait dans ses théories du complot, l'horloge (et le ventre son subalterne) sonnaient 12h 30.

Un léger sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au quart-temps et il ne comptait pas accorder de temps mort à son capitaine.

* * *

Bon je m'excuse pour le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une étape dans le chapitre mais en le rédigeant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais paumé la liste des étapes que j'avais établie l'été dernier… Donc avant le prochain chapitre il faut que je la retrouve ou que je la refasse….

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à **Chinumi** qui me fait toujours super plaisir en laissant un mot ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon désolée j'ai eu un peu de retard sur ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^…_

 _Vu que je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de temps en ce moment il est assez court mais le prochain arrivera plus tôt (d'ici une dizaine de jours je pense) et sera plus long, c'est promis._

 _ **Diclaimer:** Bleach est à Tite Kubo pour changer_

* * *

N _éanmoins, pendant que Byakuya repartait dans ses théories du complot, l'horloge (et le ventre son subalterne) sonnaient 12h 30._

 _Un léger sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge._

 _Ils n'en étaient qu'au quart-temps et il ne comptait pas accorder de temps mort à son capitaine._

On en était à l'étape 7 et, comme tous les mardis, le capitaine espéra très fort avoir commis une erreur en dressant sa liste.

Mais visiblement, comme tous les mardis, il n'espéra pas _assez_ fort puisque Renji entonna d'une voix tout d'abord assez basse (mais Byakuya savait que cela ne durerait pas):

«- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorld...»

Étape n°7: Démonstration vocale

Done.

 _Ridicule_ , eut le temps de penser le Kuchiki avant que sa migraine ne revienne… comme une migraine. Soit en force et violemment.

«- … life in plastic, it's fantastic…»

Fantastique, effectivement. Dieu, mais pourquoi, pourquoi, Byakuya avait-il décidé d'apprendre les langues terriennes? Au moins en restant inculte il aurait pu continuer d'ignorer le fait que son vice-capitaine se prenait pour… un fille Barbie?

Soit. Abarai avait visiblement un penchant assez étrange pour le travestissement.

«- … you can brush my hair, undress me everywheeere...»

Pardon?! Mais… mais… mais... C'était une chanson obscène en plus!* Quelle déchéance, quelle honte pour la sixième division et son image, son symbole de noblesse et de pureté….

Byakuya, ahuri, ne pouvait que continuer d'écouter le désastre, Renji chantant de plus en plus fort…

Et de plus en plus faux.

«-...imagination, life is your creatiooon...»

Horrible, horrible, horrible.

 _Nota bene: Ne jamais inscrire Abarai au concours de chant inter-divisions, même pour le ridiculiser ce serait trop fort, il a élevé les canards au rang d'art._

«-...I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world…»

Non c'était trop, bien plus que ce que le capitaine pouvait supporter.

C'est pourquoi il sorti d'un des tiroir de son bureau ses armes, ses précieuses amies….

«-...DRESS ME UP, MAKE IT TIGHT, I'M Y»

… Ses boules quies!

Et le silence fut.

Byakuya (enfin au calme) eut presque envie de ricaner en voyant la grimace de déception de Renji quand il mit en place ses bouchons d'oreilles.

Mais il se retint par la force de sa volonté, n'est pas Kuchiki qui veut.

Le vice-capitaine alla se rasseoir, une moue dépité fermement encrée sur son visage.

Sur sa feuille (cachée derrière un livre pour ne pas être vu de son supérieur) il nota:

Renji: 4

Byakuya: 3

Pour l'instant il menait encore la danse… Mais venait 12h35.

* * *

*Vous ne me croyez pas? ^^ Allez donc voir la traduction d'un peu plus près…

Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait trop plaisir!

Je remercie donc **Arya Cahill** , **Chinumi** (incroyable y'a encore ton nom d'écrit! O.o) et notre Guest (merci c'est gentil ^^ et oui comme tu peux le voir il y a bien une suite de prévue ;-) ).


	6. Chapter 6

Euh... Salut... ^^ ... Je vais définitivement arrêter de donner des délais de post, à chaque fois que je le fais je mets encore plus de temps que d'habitude... Pourtant ce chapitre en version papier est fini depuis près d'un mois... Je sais je crains. Mais je n'aime pas les tomates alors pas d'agressions svp ^^...

Ce chapitre est parti en délire total et franchement... J'en suis assez fière en fait. Je vous laisse en juger... B-)

 **Diclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

 _Renji:_ _4_

 _Byakuya:_ _3_

 _Pour l'instant il menait encore la danse… Mais venait 12h35._

* * *

À 12h35 une ambiance studieuse régnait sur le bureau, ce qui était assez étrange considérant la folie dont les lieux avaient été témoins lors des trente-cinq dernières minutes.

Byakuya, curieux malgré lui, tentait silencieusement d'anticiper l'étape suivante. Celle-ci avait toujours un but précis mais Abaraï tentait rarement la même chose pour y parvenir.

Il eut sa réponse lorsque le vice-capitaine commença à soulever les feuilles de son bureau pour regarder en-dessous, les laissant retomber au sol librement.

Étape n°8: Foutre le bordel par tous les moyens possibles.

Done.

Le capitaine, blasé, regarda son subalterne vider un à un ses tiroirs.

Sans, évidemment, rien y remettre après.

«-… Il n'est pas là… J'étais sûr qu'il était là pourtant… Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?...»

Le capitaine intrigué haussa un sourcil (oui, il faisait partie de cette minorité dont les sourcils pouvaient bouger indépendamment, mais il était un Kuchiki après tout) avant de s'adresser au rouge:

«- Que cherchez-vous au juste dans le tiroir à fournitures Abaraï?»

Comprenez-le, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir toutes ces belles bouteilles d'encre _neuves_ se briser au sol...

Sol qui serait sans doute irrémédiablement taché.

Unohana allait le tuer.

«- … Mais c'est là que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois...»

Vous savez ce que l'on dit? Qu'être ignoré est sans doute la pire des insultes.

Le capitaine Kuchiki senti comme une petite brise le rafraîchir alors qu'il prenait à nouveau la parole:

«- Abaraï.»

«-… Ou alors était-il ici?...» demanda Renji en ouvrant un nouveau tiroir.

Et la petite brise se transforma en rafale.

«-Abaraï.»

«- C'est tout de même incroyable, où ai-je bien pu le mettre...»

En tempête.

«-Abaraï!»

«- … C'est tout de même étrange...»

En ouragan.

Et c'est sous le regard furieux de Byakuya que Renji s'attaqua à la bibliothèque.

 _Sa_ bibliothèque.

«- Abaraï! Que cherchez-vous à la fin?» finit par hurler le capitaine, excédé, qui avait entendu une sorte de «clac» -symbolique de la mort de son self-control- résonner dans sa tête après que Renji ait négligemment jeté au sol un de ses précieux livres, l'envoyant rejoindre une flaque d'encre.

Le vice-capitaine se tourna vers lui, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents avant de déclarer ceci:

«- Mais… Mon hippopotame rose de poche bien entendu! Que voulez-vous que je cherche d'autre?»

Byakuya jeta un regard incrédule à Renji qui le regardait comme si c'était lui qui venait de faire une remarque particulièrement stupide et hautement improbable, et non l'inverse.

Et alors que le capitaine se demandait si il ne souffrait pas de troubles auditifs et mentaux précoces (il était jeune après tout: 400 ans!) Renji se remit à la recherche de son hippopotame rose de poche porté disparu.

«-Il s'appelle Teddy, il a le poil mi-long...»

Byakuya songeait très fortement à aller consulter alors qu'il regardait Renji avec un regard éberlué, l'écoutant faire la description d'un hippopotame rose de poche aux poils mi-longs (depuis combien de temps les hippopotames avaient-ils des poils? Pire… Depuis combien de temps les hippopotames roses de poche _existaient-ils_?) répondant au doux nom de Teddy.

«- … Et il manque atrocement aux enfants. Si vous l'apercevez, veuillez nous contacter par mail à l'adresse I-Kurosaki SinigamiRemplaçant, toute aide sera récompensée.»

Évidemment, Kurosaki. Encore et toujours la faute de ce maudit Kurosaki.

Et c'est en vouant aux pires tortures de l'Enfer ce pauvre Ichigo, les hippopotames poilus et les bibliothèques d'archive qu'il fallait classer par ordre chronologique de dossiers que Byakuya entendit sonner 12h40.

Peu importe, il n'aurait qu'à faire ranger la pièce à Renji après manger. Pour l'heure (ou plutôt pour les 80 prochaines minutes) cela paraissait tout à fait inutile.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je viens encore de fournir ce site en mauvais délires mais ce n'est pas grave, j'assume totalement.

Merci encore pour les mentions "favorite" ou "follow" de la fic', ça me fait plaisir ^^... Merci également à **Chinumi** et **Arya Cahill** pour leur review!

PS: Je cherche quelqu'un pour me bêta-reader et je comprend rien au forum là-dessus... - -' Quelqu'un peut m'aider? **


End file.
